Schoolgirl Fun
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested, and the oneshot drabble poll winner. Pretty straight forward, just Raven (futa)xTerra as schoolgirls.


**Alrighty, time for the top voted oneshot drabble poll winner! And I'll be honest here, I was not at all expecting this to win. It's not that there's anything wrong with it, I put it into drabbles willingly after all, it just didn't seem like it had very many people interested at the time.**

 **Then again the same can be said for the third place winner as well.**

 **This story was requested, and the only actually thing requested was 'Terra and Raven (futa) as a sexy school girl couple', so forgive me if there's not as much critical explanation of events happening in this one-shot.**

 **In any event, let's do this shall we?**

* * *

Terra moaned as she woke up slowly, feeling a familiar but lovely feeling inside of her. Her girlfriend of two weeks (though they'd been fooling around more a long before before that) always liked waking her up in a way that would make her glad to be awake, rather than upset at the daylight like normal; and her wonderfully skilled tongue never failed to do so.

Terra didn't even open her eyes, just moving her hands down and letting her fingers tangle in Raven's violet hair, holding her against her already moist slit as her tongue tongued to probe deeper into her, wanting to taste more of her and not intending to stop just because she was awake.

If anything the knowledge that Terra had been woken up by her actions only made Raven get more aggressive, her tongue swirling through Terra's sensitive folds, wanting to see how quickly she could bring her lover over the edge.

Unsurprisingly from how their other times together had always gone, Terra didn't last long. After just a few minutes her legs were locking tight around Raven's head, her hips bucking against her face as she moaned out at the top of her lungs.

Raven lapped up Terra's juices as she came, savoring the taste of them as she lifted her head to give her a smile. Terra smiled back at her, "What's the occasion?" She asked with a cute giggle.

"Oh nothing special. Just figured you'd like a little fun before we go to school." Raven said. Terra groaned at this, the idea of returning to the school after such a heated weekend together more than a little disheartening.

"Can't we just skip a day?" Terra questioned hopefully, though she knew the answer before she even asked it. Raven may have loosened up a shocking amount around her since they'd gotten together, but she was still as strict as ever and wouldn't allow Terra to skip a day.

After she said so herself, Terra gave her a grin, "Well, could we at least be a little late to first period so I can return the favor~?" She asked, eyes trailing down her girlfriend's body to her uncovered rod, stiff as a board as it always was in the morning. Stiffer perhaps, brought on by the arousal of pleasuring Terra.

Much as Raven didn't like the idea of fudging the schedule, she couldn't in her right mind turn down the offer. Terra knew it, and crawled over, leaning down and giving her hard tip a small, teasing kiss.

Feeling Raven's length twitch in response to this, Terra kissed it harder, letting her tongue move around the head of Raven's rod as she lowered her own to take it inside. Raven made the mistake of actually watching as Terra slowly engulfed her rod, the sight always making her reach the end quickly.

It hadn't been done on accident this time though, as she hoped seeing it and going over the edge early, while less satisfying, would at least let her and Terra finish faster and get to class at a reasonable time.

But even with the sexy sight of Terra's mouth working along her shaft, Raven's natural endurance betrayed her, and she still lasted a few minutes longer than Terra; even when the blond had her length sheathed in her hot throat.

Said hot throat was taking globs of warm, thick seed down it not long after mind you, Terra holding onto Raven's hips as she swallowed it down. She moved her tongue along Raven's cock as she pulled her head up to clean her off, grinning as she moved all the way off of her.

She was trying to tempt Raven, lure her into wanting more fun and tricking her into ending up skipping the day and staying with her throughout all of it instead. Raven knew it though, and as much fun as it would be, Raven couldn't allow it; if only because she had fun when they were at school anyway.

* * *

Terra blushed nervously as she sat down in class next to Raven. In the time the two of them had been together, Terra had learned just how much Raven loved to tease her. Raven had taken every opportunity she'd gotten to grab, grope, and squeeze at Terra's body on their way to school, and even once they'd been inside of their way to class.

The thought that she might continue toying with her even in class only made her more nervous. Of course, if Terra just asked Raven not to, she likely wouldn't; they both knew she enjoyed it, whether she admitted it or not.

Sure enough, roughly ten minutes into class, Terra felt a small pressure between her legs as Raven's powers let her poke and prod at her sensitive areas without anyone seeing. It started off subtle at first, easy to ignore, but it only got worse, Raven's phantom touches pinching Terra's clit and nipples, brushing along the outside of her slit, not going far enough to make her cum, but far enough to force a response.

Terra's legs crossed under her desk in an effort to prevent anyone noticing the movements she was making to try and alleviate the need for more that Raven was making in her. No movement Terra could make without being obvious would be enough to put an end to this and she knew it. At twenty minutes in she wasn't even listening to the teacher, just biting down on her lip as she struggled not to moan aloud in the middle of class.

"You shouldn't be doing this," Terra whispered to Raven, pointedly not actually asking her to stop, "We could get in trouble." "If you want me to stop, you know what to do~" Raven whispered back, her voice sending a shudder down Terra's spine as she blushed bright red. She did know what to do, but doing it was almost as obvious if not more so than just trying to get herself off in class.

She supposed that even if she did finish, there was no guarantee that Raven's teasing would actually stop, and it would probably be worse afterwards. Terra gulped, giving the classroom a glance to make sure no one was looking directly at them, then moved her hand over to Raven, moving it below her desk and under her skirt. She wasn't surprised to not find any panties there, Raven had said that it made her rod feel trapped.

Raven gave a soft groan as Terra's fingers wrapped around her hardened member, slowly working up and down its length to pleasure her girlfriend and put an end to her sexual teasing. Unfortunately it wouldn't be easy, as while Terra stroked her, the magical prodding only got worse, feeling as though it was pushing inside of her, squirming within her now wet pussy to send jolts of pleasure through Terra that she could hardly contain as she focused on stroking Terra faster.

Terra was almost certain someone would see them if she tried to do this too quickly, but if she didn't finish it soon, she would cry out and be caught. Her hand pumped fast along Raven's cock, Raven unnaturally good at keeping herself quite. Terra's legs rubbed together faster as Raven's toying got her closer. Terra positioned her hand so her thumb could rub against Raven's pussy while her hand stroked faster.

Raven came silently a few moments later, letting out a near inaudible sigh as a her seed left naught but a small stain on her skirt, almost impossible see with the dark coloration. Terra on the other hand let out a low groan as her peak was reached, her body shaking with her climax as she withdrew her hand quickly. All eyes went to her after the noise subsided, her face sweating and bright red.

"Apologizes, I wasn't aware my class was that much of a strain to get through." The teacher scolded at Terra's sudden outburst. Terra looked down in embarrassment, but Raven knew she'd not be upset with her for very long.

She'd enjoyed it just as much, if not more, than Raven had.

* * *

Raven managed to get through the next couple of classes without teasing or groping Terra, or otherwise embarrassing her in a sexual manner; as per her girlfriend's request. But Raven couldn't help but point out that Terra had said nothing about fucking her into a brainless puddle in the showers.

The school wasn't a cheap one, and so had been able to afford full shower stalls so everyone coming from gym class or a sport group could wash off without having to watch or be watched by everyone else while they showered. They even came with locks to make sure no one peeked.

The locks were not however built with magical powers in mind, and Raven managed to unlock Terra's shower stall without her or anyone else noticing, opening the door and sneaking into it with her quietly.

Terra only realized she wasn't alone when the door shut and locked behind her. She started to turn around to see who it was-though on some level she already knew it was Raven-but was pressed against the wall of the shower before she could.

"Were you trying to get my attention earlier~?" Raven whispered to Terra, hands moving up her sides and finding their way to her girlfriend's breasts. They were smaller than Raven's, which she found completely fucking unfair considering Raven was also a futa, but Raven found them cute, and they were still just as sensitive.

Terra groaned softly as Raven's hands began to gently grope and massage her chest, "I-I don't know what you mean." Terra told her, though as before they both knew full well that she was lying, badly.

Terra and Raven didn't have the same athletic's class. Frankly Raven had almost had none at all, as she didn't see a point to it, and only took on because she'd been required to by the school in order to pass.

Terra, having wanted to make Raven feel better about her class, took cheerleading. This meant that while Raven was outside going through whatever tedious physical labor her instructor felt necessary for the day, she could at any point look across the field and see her sexy girlfriend prancing about in her cheerleading outfit, which was one of the skimpiest things Terra ever wore on a regular basis.

Terra would often sneak try and do something cute or sexy for Raven whenever she was bored and caught Raven ogling her, but today she'd really gone all out in every way she possibly could without being caught.

She'd slipped off her panties when she'd changed, so everytime she foot kicked up for the cheer, she flashed the entire athletics class her naked sex, neither instructor noticing because both were facing the wrong direction to see it.

Terra took of a variety of different positions throughout the cheer without getting caught, each one more sexual than the last. The last one had required a second person a two person cheer that ended with Terra's legs entwined with hers; which had amusingly gotten her a fellow cheerleader's phone number.

The point of it all had been a sort of revenge against Raven for her shenanigans in the classroom, keeping her as aroused as possible so she'd have to go through her entire athletics class hard as a rock. She already hated exercising at all, but trying to get through it with a hard-on, that was just cruel.

Naturally it had worked like a charm, but Raven didn't take such retaliation sitting down it seemed, and was now here to make sure Terra knew it. Her hands got rougher with Terra's breasts as Raven pressed her hard length against Terra's unguarded pussy.

"You must have been," Raven purred to her, rubbing teasingly against her slit, "But don't worry, I saw how badly you want it~" Terra could say nothing to the contrary before Raven jerked her hips forward, penetrating Terra roughly.

The water from the shower was thankfully acting as a lubricant, preventing it from hurting as Raven mercilessly worked her cock into her girlfriend, making her take the erection she'd caused on purpose.

Raven knew Terra wouldn't be able to hold back her moans in a situation like this, but she didn't care. The others wouldn't immediately guess what was happening. At worst, if they even figured out it was Terra making the noise, they'd think she was just relieving some stress herself.

Cheerleaders could be some of the cruelest people in the entire school when they wanted to be, and while masturbating in the showers would certainly be enough to bring out their taunting, Raven knew they wouldn't make fun of Terra. Their relationship had been made clear to the school quite a while ago, and no one was dumb enough to cross either of them.

Terra's face burned bright red as she moaned, Raven's cock hammering in and out of her harder. The force of the fucking pressed Terra's body against the wall, but Raven didn't let up, not holding back anymore as she forced herself deeper, hilting hard inside of her girlfriend and moaning into her ear before she moved her head, lips latching onto her neck to suck on it greedily.

It was all but certain to leave a mark from how roughly Raven was going, and the thought of leaving an actual physical mark on her only turned her on more. This made her get a bit less subtle, the sound of her hips slapping aggressively against Terra's becoming louder, but she couldn't even begin to care.

And as Terra's climax tore through her, causing her body to clench like a vice around Raven's thick cock, neither could she.

* * *

 **And that'll be a wrap for here. Sorry there wasn't much too this one, but as I mentioned, I wasn't given much to work with in the request. I know some will say that the lack of limitation should mean that I could go almost anything, and so could have been able to write something twice this length, but when told I can do anything, I can think of nothing. Constraints create creativity.**

 **But that being said, was it still enjoyable? I hope it was, but if not let me know in the reviews, along with whatever other one-shot ideas you might have. Who knows, one or two of them might wind up in the drabbles ^^**

 **I'm sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
